A Much Needed Trip
by articcat621
Summary: They all need this small break from reality.


This story was written for The Melting Pot's Christmas in July Fest. My prompts were Everglades and Family Trip, and my pairing is Rey/Kylo Ren. Obviously this is an AU fic.

Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.

Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to George Lucas and Disney, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I am not making any money off the posting of this fic.

* * *

**A Much Needed Trip**

"This is going to be absolutely miserable," Kylo grumbled under his breath, but seeing as Rey was close enough, she heard him loud and clear.

"Shhhh," Rey hissed at him angrily, hoping his parents didn't hear him. She followed Kylo and his parents into the hotel room, dropping her suitcase on the floor. Looking around, the suite was quite spacious, and it was clear that his parents were paying top dollar for the place - not that money was an issue for them.

"The couch turns into a futon," Han said, looking back and forth between the young couple. "Sorry, originally we had separate rooms booked, but there was an error at checkout."

"No worries, Mr Solo," Rey said cheerfully, giving him a smile. "I can sleep on the futon."

"We told you to use our first names, Rey," Leia said. "Now, why don't we settle in? We don't have any plans for today until later this evening. Gives us plenty of time to relax beforehand."

The group set about unpacking into the small suite that they had rented for their stay in the Everglades. Rey had been ecstatic when Kylo's family had invited her along on their family trip. She had never been anywhere outside of her small hometown in Kentucky, so the idea of seeing the Everglades had her very excited.

Plus, she was glad to get some time with Kylo. This was their first trip as a couple, and she was excited to get some alone time with him. Although, from Kylo's current mood, she suspected that he thought they were going to have a miserable time.

She'd just have to show him that he was wrong.

"Oh, Han, we should take Chewie for a walk," Leia exclaimed. "He looks like he needs to go."

Han looked at her like he wanted to say something, but a stern look from his wife stopped him. "We'll be back." Bending over, he quickly hooked up Chewbecca's leash to his collar and then lead the dog outside.

"Okay, see you later," Rey chirped, smiling at them as they hurriedly left.

"I'm gonna shower," Kylo said abruptly, heading to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Rey said, going after him. She stopped him from shutting the door in her face. "Let me in," she huffed, going into the bathroom after him. She closed the door behind her.

"I need to shower."

"You can do that later," Rey insisted. "Right now, we're alone, and I think we should take advantage of that."

Kylo looked at her, what she was suggesting finally clicking. "Oh."

Rey grinned. "See? Now come here and kiss me."

Kylo wasted no time in kissing her, his lips claiming hers in a dominating kiss.

Rey moaned. She leant back against the wall of the bathroom door, her body humming with desire as Kylo kissed his way down her neck. His hand slipped up her skirt, a low growl escaping him as he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He looked up at her, a wicked look in his eyes. "Were you not wearing anything underneath all day in the hopes that we'd have a moment alone?" Kylo asked, arching a brow in mirth.

"Maybe," Ren teased.

Kylo dropped to his knees, pushing up her skirt quickly before burying his face between her legs. His tongue ran along her slit before he focused his attention on her clit. Rey moaned, her hands tangling themselves in Kylo's long, black hair. Her hips bucked against his face as his mouth devoured her. He gently nibbled her clit, causing her to gasp as her orgasm washed over her.

"Ben," Rey begged, feeling herself go weak in the knees. She knew he hated when she used his real name, but at intimate moments like this, she wanted to use his given name… Not his chosen name. "We don't have long before your parents get back from their walk. It was only to take Chewie out."

He stood, unbuckling his trousers and pulling them and his pants down in one fluid motion. He grasped his hard and aching cock, aligning himself at her entrance before pushing in. He hissed at her warmth. "Put your legs around me," he commanded firmly. His voice was soft, but she could hear the iron will behind it.

Rey did as he bade, moaning as he thrust into her. The door creaked from their movements, and she silently prayed that Han and Leia weren't back yet. Within moments, he let out a guttural moan as he came, pulling out and coming onto the floor.

She licked her lips, looking at Kylo. "Need help?" she asked.

"Nah," he said, quickly wiping the evidence off the floor.

"Kylo," Rey began, "I mean it… I know you really can't stand being around your parents, but I think you need this family trip. Things have been tense between your parents, and I honestly think they're on the verge of ending things."

Kylo paused, turning to face Rey. "What?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I mean, ever since you and your uncle had that falling out, it's clear your parents have been tense," Rey looked at Kylo nervously. "I think they really need you to spend some time with them."

Kylo ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I know you're right, Rey, I'm just no good at this family stuff."

Rey touched his shoulder gently. "I know, and I'll help you with that, Kylo. We're going to have a great time on this trip together, and your parents really do just want to spend time with you."

He kissed her. "Thanks, Rey."

"Of course," she murmured. "Now, I'll go read one of my books or something, and you shower quickly, that way your parents don't suspect a thing."

"Clever thinking," Kylo said, winking at her. "Look at the itinerary too, and see if my mom penciled in alligator watching. If not, try and find us time to do that."

"I doubt your Mom left any room for spare activities, you know how she is."

Kylo chuckled. "Very strict and uptight with scheduling, I know."

"It's where you get your anal tendencies from," Rey said, laughing and winking. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kylo said, watching her as she exited the bathroom.

* * *

"I think we can head back now," Leia said, looking at Han.

"Why did we need to leave again?"

"Because Ben was five seconds away from losing his composure, and he needed some alone time with Rey."

"How could you tell?" Han asked.

Leia grinned. "Mother's intuition."

"Leia, come here," Han said, stepping towards his wife. As he held her in his arms, he looked her in the eyes. "Please, try and relax."

"I know, I know, I need to be less uptight," Leia said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Just go with the flow," Han assured her. "Everything will work out, you'll see." He kissed his wife, determined to make this family trip work out for all involved.


End file.
